Paramour
by EeeekZombieFox
Summary: Kakashi and OC, Oneshot. Rated M. Kakashi knew this was wrong...she was off limits to everyone in the village till they knew who or what she was and where she came from...and he loved her. If he did this, he would fail his mission, but sometimes you just have to break the rules


**PLEASE READ**

**I don not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, I just own my OC. One-shot of Kakashi and my OC Mikoto/Koto (Do people still even do OCs anymore?). Kinda felt bad for Kakashi since he doesn't really have anyone, so I made him a female partner. This does not tie in with my other story. It might get kinda graphic in sex, if you do not like that kind of thing, then please do not read this, because that's like the whole story. I hate it when people read it then send messages saying "I didn't like the cursing/sex/blah, blah, blah". Really guys, just look at the rating/what the story is about. And this took a long time to make, only cause I'm busy with my other story(s) and my life is a little hectic now. Ok, well thanks for reading this, if you even read it at all...enjoy the story!**

**Paramour **

Kakashi knew this was illicit, improper, she was taboo to him and everyone else in the village. He was just supposed to watch her and to make sure she wouldn't run away, or leave the village. He promised Tsunade that he would watch over her, keep her safe from vicious people who wanted to use her power for ill doings, and to make sure nobody fell in love with her, including himself till they figured out what/who she was and where she came from. He knew he did his job poorly cause of this, but he's never felt anything like this before. His heart would ache and beat every time she was around him. He always wanted to tell her what he thought about her exactly and tonight was the perfect night for that.

"Kakashi?" A girl with waste long hair and lunar pale skin walked up. She walked to where Kakashi was with light steps and looked up at him. Her left eye was slightly covered by her silky white hair with her snow-white wolf like ears perked up. Her tail was still and calmly blew in the nights breeze. Her hair framed her pale, silky, petty face. Her light blue/gray eyes sparkled in the moon's light. The night loved this girl and the moonlight was her sun. Kakashi looked at his secret love and then back to the moon. He could look into those eyes all night, but didn't want to be a creeper.

"Yes, Koto?" Kakashi asked as he wondered the roof tops of buildings. Mikoto followed him with ease.

"Why are you so wrestles tonight?" Mikoto wondered.

"I had a difficult time falling asleep." Kakashi bluffed. He could fall on his bed right after work and fall asleep in a minuet flat.

"Kuku, don't lie. I'm a lot of work. I wear you out more than you wear out your clothes during a battle." Koto smirked and followed him to a new roof top.

"That maybe true, but tonight I have something important to tell you." Kakashi said and jumped to the apartment building he lived in. Koto slammed into the roof top with her bare feet and did a little stumble.

"What is it? Tsunade said that she might get someone else to start watching over me soon. Is that what you want to talk about?" Koto asked with a slight tilt of her head. Kakashi went wide-eyed and looked at her.

"What? She didn't mention this to me. I'll have to talk to her about that." Kakashi told himself and jumped straight down, where he grabbed onto a pole that swung him into a window that was wide open. Kakashi landed in his bedroom and looked around the dark and empty room. A thud noise came from behind him with an extra thump sound. Kakashi turned to see Koto flat on her stomach.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kakashi sighed and held his hand out for her. Koto looked up and smiled.

"Maybe you can sell me to a zoo. Kuku." Koto joked and took the hand. Kakashi pulled her up and she stumbled a little.

"So clumsy...but yet a solid ninja." Kakashi said with a hidden smile.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Koto asked once again. Kakashi bite his lower lip and walked over to his window and pulled it close. The moon shun brilliantly into his room, lighting it lightly to where you could just make out things. His small bed was messy, a restless sleeper, but everything seemed to straightened up pretty nicely. His books were all placed on shelves with care, his favorites near the head of the bed and his plant even seemed well took cared of.

"Koto...I need to tell you this. But I just don't know how to tell you..." Kakashi sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Koto asked, worried about this strange beaver. Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He replayed the words out in his head over and over._ "Koto, I love you, and...and I can't live without you. I need you..." _Kakashi thought it over one last time.

"Koto..." Kakashi started and took another breath.

"Yes?" Koto waited.

"I...I..." The words seemed to get stuck in his throat and his mouth went dry.

"You?" Koto asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I...I love you Koto!" Kakashi said with a slight blush and clenched fists with his eyes shut tightly. He opened then in shock at what came out of his mouth. _"Shit, what am I thinking?"_

"Koto...?" Kakashi called into the silent air. Nothing answered him. "I'm sorry..." Kakashi apologized, but didn't dare to turn around and face her. He was pissed off at himself for what he just said.

"Damn it..." He mumbled and closed his eyes. Warm, small arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a hug. Kakashis eyes shot open from shock.

"K-Koto?" Kakashi stuttered.

"I love you too." Koto finally answered and rested her head on Kakashis back. Kakashi swallowed hard and looked up. He grabbed her hands and untangled himself from her arms and turned around to face her. Koto looked up into his black mystifying eye. Kakashi didn't think this far ahead and wasn't sure what to do next, but had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Kotos waist and pulled her close to his warm body. Koto acted along and wrapped her arms around Kakashis neck and Kakashi leaned forward to where his forehead protector was leaning against Kotos forehead and eye. Koto moved her right arm back and grabbed his headband, moving it up over his eye and past his forehead, over his head till it slipped off into her hand. Her arms rested on his shoulders and both of their foreheads rested on each other while they got lost in each others eyes. Kakashi breathed in her scent of ripe peach and blossoms and got high off of it. Her sweet scent was so warm and nice that he wanted to take a bite of her. He pulled her close to him where nothing could come in between them.

Kakashi grabbed his mask and pulled it down to reveal his face to her. Koto studied it for a second then leaned in to make his lips hers. Kakashi leaned in and what felt like forever, he finally touched Kotos soft lips. He gently kissed her while grabbing her chin sternly. Koto let her hand wander up to Kakashis bed head hair and let her fingers get tangled up in it. Kakashi used his other hand to snake around her waist and keep her close to him.

Koto let the head protector slip from her grip and fall to the floor with a loud thud. She then let that hand wander down to his vest and started to undo it from the front. Kakashi moved his hand down her hip onto her thigh where her skin was showing and slipped his hand under her gray skirt where her skin-tight black shorts were. He found the shorts and started to slowly pull them down off of her hips and down her butt.

Koto just got done undoing his vest and placed her hand on his chest, but still was too many layers of clothing between them. Koto broke the kiss and gasped for air. Kakashi had her shorts down to her knees, Koto stepped out of the shorts as they fell to the floor and kicked them to the side. Kakashi took off his vest and pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his shoes to take off his pants. Koto stripped her shirt to reveal her black bra and Kakashi was down to his black boxers. Koto tackled her lover and Kakashi took her in his lusty arms.

"Is this wrong?" Koto asked the man. Kakashi looked down at her blazing blue eyes and studied her face.

"Yes, but sometimes you have to break rules." Kakashi told his love and kissed her on the lips again, this time a bit rougher. Kakashi pulled her down on him as he fell back onto the bed gently. He had a firm grip on her waist and was kissing her passionately on the lips, then down to her neck, slowly, but in a rush. He wanted to go slow, take everything in, but it was all so new to him. Koto was kissing the side of her lovers face while gently moving up to his forehead. Kakashi moved his hands up her back and found the bra strap. He fumbled around with it for a minute, till he got pissed off and just yanked it apart with a light 'snap' sound. Koto looked down at her lover.

"Ripping my clothes off now are we?" Koto smirked and winked at the man under her. Kakashi smirked back but said nothing more. He removed her ripped bra and tossed it to the side with the rest of the unwanted clothing. Kotos busty C cups bounced out in the open and Kakashi couldn't restrain himself. He grasped them and kissed them gently. Koto groaned softly as he explored new areas of her body. Koto felt her small black underwear slide off of her butt and down her hips. Kakashi gripped her close and flipped her to where she was on her back and he was on top.

"Woo...warn me next time." Koto told the man who had her pinned to the bed. Kakashi smirked to himself and leaned down to kiss her on the lips again. Koto kicked off her black underwear and moved her hands over Kakashis boxers. She gripped them between her fingers and pulled them down. Kakashi broke the kiss and removed them the rest of the way to reveal his whole body. Koto wrapped her arms around his neck and stared him softly in the eyes. He had his forehead resting on hers again, gently rubbing his lips against hers. Kakashis dog tags dangled from his neck and rested between Kotos breasts. Koto pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear.

"Be gentle..." Koto breathed then licked his cheek with love. Kakashi got chills of delight and became even more thrilled. Kakashi kissed her cheek for he promised. Kakashi slid his hand over her hip and down behind her thigh and positioned himself. Koto spread her legs and Kakashi entered her.

"Ahh!" Koto grunted. Kakashi looked up at his lover to see if she was ok. "Keep going..." She confirmed him and he pushed further into her. She was tight and he liked the presser around his thick penis. Kakashi went in as far as he could and leaned in close to Kotos face. Koto kissed his neck and Kakashi started to leave and enter her slowly at first, but started thrusting faster and harder as they went on. Koto started to groan and claw at Kakashis back, piercing his skin. Kakashi grunted and breathed heavily, but showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. He panted and kissed her on the lips briefly, before moving his arm above her and clenching the head of the bed in his hand.

"Kakashii...ahh...ahh..." Koto moaned her lovers name in pleaser. Kakashi did a slight smirk to himself. He applauded himself for making her groan in pleasure and say his name. He liked the power he had over her. Kakashi thrusted harder and went a little deeper, but he was starting to hit his limit. Koto arched her back and moaned loudly while clawing down Kakashis back. Kakashi felt it too. The overwhelming pressure.

Koto panted heavily and moaned again as he entered her once again. Kakashi knew it was coming to the end and thrusted with all his might the last few times. He had both eyes open and was gazing into Kotos alluring blue eyes. He got lost in them and completely forgot about the world around him, till of course he hit his orgasm. Kakashi broke the piece of wooden frame in his hand like it was a pencil. He clenched his eyes shut and his body felt feeble from the rush.

"Uuu..." He finished releasing.

"Ghaa!" Koto finally hit her orgasm and got her lover drenched. Kakashi panted hard and collapsed on his lover. Koto hugged her exhausted silver-haired lover and kissed his head. She could feel his breathing and rapid heart beat. Koto stroke her lovers shoulder-blade with care as he calmed himself and gathered his strength. Kakashi rested his chin on her chest and sighed. Kotos hair was all over the place. Her scattered white hair looked like lightning in the night sky on his dark bedding.

Koto was between dream and reality with her eyes gently closed. Kakashi smirked at his love who looked tranquil and lifted his head to his her forehead gently. His dog tags made a light 'ching' sound as he got up and flipped onto his back, still drowsy. Kakashi was pleased and felt like he was floating in thin air. He sighed and closed his eyes as he snuggled up with his lover and felt her steady breathing. He listened to her breathing and as soon as he did, he fell into a deep, but peaceful asleep.

That night was warm, time seemed to stop, the sky was clear. Every star in the universe seemed to been out that night and the moon was bright. The frogs and crickets sung their song of life once again. Everything seemed to be perfect at that moment, like nothing bad could ever happen. Life is always full of surprises, whether you like it or not. But sometimes you just have to break the rules to see in another view-point. And that's exactly what happened tonight.

**Short story, but it took me three months to finish...damn. Not the best, I know. I wanted to make it a lot more graphic, but I was kinda scared to see if fanfic would kick me off, so I didn't want to push my luck. Now I have to go finish my other oneshot story. **

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
